


yeah um no

by happinessafter



Category: Joji - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes, a little dramatic, bad writing but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happinessafter/pseuds/happinessafter
Summary: joji makes it hard to be celibate





	yeah um no

“You’re not trying to get a nut going?” He hoped she could hear him over the sewing machine.  


“No, I’m not trying to get a nut going.” She chuckled, but he could hear the ‘smh’ in her tone. For a moment, he realized they spent more time texting than speaking in person. Even then, it felt strange talking to her back as she worked.  


The room was quiet except for the sewing machine for some time, and he couldn’t help thinking it sounded like an old film projector.  


“Is it that you don’t want to or that you’re just not trying to—”  


“Both.” The needle stopped moving, and she pulled out the cuff from under it. “Here you go.” He took the pants from her to hold them up against himself.  


“Let me try them on and make sure it’s all Gucci.”  


“Mhm.” The machine in front of her started up again, and he pulled down his shorts to try on the altered pants. He heard it stop before she yelped. His head shot up, thinking she’d gotten the needle in her finger, but she was looking away, shielding her eyes.  


“Are you oka—”  


“George, get out.”  


“Wha…”  


“What made you think you could change in here?”  


“You weren’t loo—”  


“Just get out.” He pulled his shorts back up and shuffled out, hearing her sigh as he left.

*********************************************

“Ohmygod.” Nicole jolted forward, resting her elbows on the table in front of her to text.  


“What’s going on?” Joji moved his feet off the table to keep them out of her face.  


“Rayna. She’s too funny.”  


“What’d she say?” He watched her fingers fly across the screen. Nicole shook her head simply, smiling at her phone.  


“Can I… ask you something?”  


“Yeah, sure what’s up?” She looked up at him expectantly.  


“I don’t—mean this in a rude way… and if she’s not… comfortable with me knowing, don’t tell me, but I’m curious.” He took a sip from his spiked Arizona. “Do you know if Rayna’s… asexual?”  


She stared at him with her eyebrows raised, mouth open, and when she realized he was serious, she began laughing, letting her head fall back. He looked on awkwardly as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.  


“Dude, it’s not cool for you to ask like that. If there was anyone else on the bus, they would’ve said the same.”  


“So… she is?”  


“Would I have laughed like that if she was? Also, you do realize Rayna’s coming with us, right?”  


“Wait, what?”  


“She’ll be on the other bus with me and Rina.” He put down his iced tea as his phone vibrated. He opened the text.

> You think I’m asexual?

“You told her?!”  


“Well yeah, I tell her everything.” Nicole smiled, picking up her bag. “I should get on the other bus. See you when we stop.” His phone vibrated again as she left.

> As far as you’re concerned, I am :)

He palmed his forehead, only glancing up to see Sean get on the bus.  


“Aye, Joji. You good man? It’s not even real sad hours yet.”  


“Yeah, I’m good. Heard Rayna was coming.”  


“Oh, Judy asked for her to come along. To help with her new program.”  


“Ah. Gotcha.”  


“Why, do you two have something goin’on—”  


“Nah, nothing like that.”  


“Alright. I’m gonna settle in.” He went off to his cubby, and Joji sat there as the rest of the crew filtered in, greeting people as they came.

*********************************************

She chewed her lip as she sat cross-legged in her bunk, staring at the blue bubbles on her phone. _Was that too mean? Have I been too mean to him? I have, haven’t I?_  


Nicole got on the bus, and Rayna hid her phone under her pillow before sticking her head out of her curtains.  


“Talking about me behind my back, huh?”  


“Not my fault Joji was asking about you. He was probably wondering what you thought about his—”  


“Shhh!” She climbed into the bunk with Rayna, kicking her shoes off.  


“Relax, Judy and Rina went to use the bathroom. So, what was he like?” She faced Rayna, grinning.  


“You act like I saw everything! I didn’t see anything other than boxers for like a split second.”  


“Mhm. So he was small is what you’re saying.”  


“Ohmygod stop!” She laughed, resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder.  


“Eyyy then he wasn't small…” Rayna pushed her away, still laughing.  


“You should set up your bed.” She nodded towards Judy and Rina coming in. They both climbed out of the cubby, hugging everyone hello.  


“Can we get started on the website tonight?” Judy plugged in her laptop charger at the table while looking at Rayna.  


“Yeah, we can start right now if you want.”

*********************************************

> Liar.

Her eyebrows drew together as she turned down her screen brightness. _What’s he calling me a liar for?_

> Boi when did I lie

The response came almost immediately, and she narrowed her eyes at her phone.

> You’re not asexual.

She sighed, remembering how long she wanted to believe that wasn’t true. She decided at that point cat-and-mouse games were too tiring for her.

> Might as well be if  
>  it involves you

> that’s harsh

She blew out of her mouth, chewing her top lip. _Yup, definitely being mean._

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

> but otherwise?

> why are you so  
>  interested?

It was only after pressing send that a sly suspicion creeped in. The kind of suspicion she rarely entertained—because men rarely entertained the thought of her as a woman. But for a split second, she was afraid. Afraid that he’d say what was on his mind, afraid that what was on his mind were the same things she’d thought when she’d seen him with his pants down. _What if…_

In the other bus, he considered the honest answer to her question. _Because I don’t find you attractive? Because you’re actually really annoying? But because I had one (1) weird dream where it was just you whispering dirty shit in my ear? And suddenly I can’t help but wonder what it would be like?_ He swallowed and sent the message.

> it’s rude to answer a  
>  question with a question

She heard her phone vibrate, but she’d already closed her eyes and couldn’t be bothered to open them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just here to write some Joji stuff. Not sure if this'll develop into something longer, but for now, this small piece is fine. Also, sorry about the formatting? I still haven't gotten around to making a work skin that I like, so I am indent-less for the time being.
> 
> P.S. Judy is the name I made up for Sean's wife.
> 
> (Also, haha, curious George)


End file.
